


No Yiffing Allowed

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Embarrassment, Masturbation, Other, Pornography, wool fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta tries to spend some me-time but gets caught.</p><p>Written for the kink meme, but I can't find the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Yiffing Allowed

                Nepeta carefully checked for any sign of her lusus before sitting down on a fur cushion and taking out her tablet. She opened up her browser and went to a secret page. Her hands shook as her stylus typed out a series of passwords. Finally, she was allowed into her favorite and only pornographic site, CuddleFuck.

                                                                                                                                                        

                All pornographic material was closely controlled by the Empire. Like all media they were the ones to create and distribute it. Private pornography was banned. The Empire discouraged certain fetishes as “Not Conducive to Proper Romance”. Seeing any “100d” material was furbidden to her by her meowrail. Nepeta knew all this, but she couldn’t resist.

               

                Her heart beat in anticipation when she saw the site had updated with a new photoset. She almost bent the stylus press down on the link. The title of the piece was “Happy Evening!!!” The first picture showed two trolls sleeping with each other. They were in the same recupercoon yet by their big smiles (and their more-than-enough hive) they willingly chose to do such an unheard of act! The next photo was a close-up of the subjects. They were a boy and a girl, around nine sweeps, the boy with cute little horns and the girl with wild hair, both with green blushes on their cheeks. The boy and girl were awake and kissing in the next photo. Nepeta sighed with approval for the couple. The couple got out of the recupercoon and while Nepeta enjoyed looking at their attractive naked bodies but the real excitement, the reason for this site, came next. The boy held up a big, long, wide, and thick woolen blanket. It was green and black with little quadrant symbols all over it. Nepeta was amazed at how beautiful and well made it was. This was no ratty rag. She wished she could have a blanket like that.

 

                The couple wrapped themselves together in the blanket and kissed more. They broke apart only for each of them to rub off the sopor slime with an end of the vast cloth. Nepeta rubbed her own arm with excitement. With that done, the blanket was spread out on the floor for the couple to lie naked on it. In one photo they rolled around in it, and in the next photo they just stared deeply into each other’s eyes.  Suddenly, they were dressed in the most marvelous knitted body stocking she had ever seen. It covered them head-to-toe and it was all one piece! The arms were free but the legs were tightly bound together in a yarn trap and the hands were just one big mitt. It must have taken ages to make! The boy’s was a warm russet and the girl’s was pea-green, good ol’ natural dyes. Nepeta hugged herself and tried to imagine how it would feel to be enveloped in that much wool, cushioned in softness, warmed by your own body, every inch of skin tickled with fibers, the sweet smell of lanolin thick in the air...it must feel purrfect! She wished she had that much wool, but the Empire mostly used synthetic fibers. She had her furs, but they somehow didn’t have the same appeal.

               

                She broke from her hug to scroll down and see the rest of the set. In the next photo the couple embraced side-by-side. Nepeta noticed some interesting bulges where their legs met. She had some interesting bulges herself. Her hand moved past her loose waistband and down to her wet panties. She humped her left hand as her right hand scrolled down. In the following photos the couple started humping too, judging by the motion blurs. Nepeta rocked back in forth in what she imagined to be their rhythm. She scrolled down to see the culmination of the couple’s efforts: their crotches were soaked in green genetic material. To the Empire this was a waste but Nepeta thought it looked like the fruit of their true love. The next photo was truly a middle finger to the Empire: a pail cozy with the somewhat-familiar symbol for that rumored love beyond the quadrants!

 

                Before Nepeta could admire any more photos her lusus returned unexpectedly from her prowl. Nepeta took her hand out of her pants and shut down her browser but it was too late. Her lusus’ senses could tell Nepeta was doing Something Naughty. The great cat swiped the tablet away from Nepeta, jumped on it, and reared her back and hissed at her delinquent charge. When her charge backed off, she laid down on it and went to sleep. Nepeta knew she wouldn’t be able to use the computer again that night and when she did, she’d have to confess to Equius what she did. He’d lecture her and bemoan her interest in perverted gentleness over nice normal sadomasochism. Nepeta pouted and nursed her serious case of green globes. She never got to have any fun!


End file.
